<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Hands, Something More by theMadStarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947251">In Your Hands, Something More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker'>theMadStarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a quote prompt in Tumblr:</p><p>You touch me like I'm everything you asked God for. Underneath your hands, I become poetry. This is the alchemy that you do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Hands, Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this for a while but wanted to post soft NSFW feels after I posted my dark fic. I don't normally write soft or fluffy content but hopefully, this was alright? 😅</p><p>Edit (08/11/20) changed the fic title from "Something More" to "In Your Hands, Something More" cause I named a recent fic the same title so rip me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter has always admired Tony and over the time they've spent together, he's only found one thing after another that he likes. Loves.</p><p>It's almost embarrassing how he fixates on a specific thing, delighted by the discovery before he finds something else. He falls in love with Tony every day, every minute and second they spend together.</p><p>It's like his silly starstruck hero-worship turned crush never completely leaves him. But he knows Tony's had enough of that to last for a lifetime so he tries to keep his embarrassing fixations on the down-low.</p><p>He's not sure if he succeeds but at least he tries.</p><p>This week it's Tony's hands.</p><p>Tony has unique hands and they tell so much about him. They speak of Tony's passion, of long and relentless work, and single-minded determination his lover has. His palms are broad and his fingers, strong and dextrous. There are callouses where he expects then to be but also in odd places.</p><p>Peter loves holding Tony's hand. His own is so smooth, soft and blank of experience. They don't say much compared to Tony's but that has more to do with his hyped-up healing than anything. He still notes the contrast.</p><p>And he can't help that he loves having Tony's hands on him. Rough, calloused hands that have created so many wondrous things… They've saved the world countless times, saved <em> him </em> more times than he can remember. And yet, Tony touches him so gently, opens up his body with ease, coaxing him to relax and just be there in the moment. Be with Tony...</p><p>God, Peter loves Tony, loves his hands, loves every part of him. His brain, his quirky smile, and the gleam in his eyes when he's feeling sassy, which, admittedly is 90% of the time.</p><p>He loves it even more when Tony can't hold back. He matches Peter's desires with his own and they become a whirlwind of passion. Coming together with hungry mouths and greedy hands.</p><p>Peter feels it even more then, Tony's hands pressing down on his hips. Those roughened fingers gliding up and down his cock, Peter gasping and moaning as Tony plays his body effortlessly like a connoisseur. Lust runs wild between them, shared, and they can easily go once, twice… </p><p>Tony has experience and his stamina while  Peter has his eagerness and youth. Together, they have their love. Even in these moments where bruises are made, their bodies slapping together and Peter begs for more, their love only sparks hotter and grows deeper.</p><p>His lover drives into him and Peter struggles to remain upright. Sweat beads along his skin and the force of Tony's thrusts would have him collapsing on the bed if it weren't for the older man's arms secured around his chest. </p><p>They're as close as can be, Tony's chest pressed against his back. He's kissing that sensitive part of Peter's shoulder, his beard teasing in the way it pleasantly scratches against his skin. His fingers are greedy as he rubs Peter's nipple. He pinches it just hard enough that pleasure sparks inside him, white-hot and so good…</p><p>"Tony… <em> Tony… </em>" Peter nearly sobs, voice pitched high with pleasure. He clutches onto those strong arms, his fingers curling over Tony's as they interlock together. "Feels so good… God, Tony– Love you, love you so… much…!"</p><p>Tony groans, too. His breath brushes over Peter's ear and the older man shudders as though he's the one being undone and not Peter. His hips speed up, his cock brushing over Peter's sweet spot relentlessly.</p><p>"God, baby, you're so perfect," Tony murmurs, "so perfect… You don't– don't know what you do to me, Peter…"</p><p>"Oh, God–" Peter can barely think but some part of him craves Tony's words. "Tell me– Please, Tony, love it when you talk to me."</p><p>He's expecting his lover to spill all this filth into his ears. Tony's done it before, whispered just how tight his ass is, how he feels so good inside... Wet and hot. Perfect, like he was made for the older man.</p><p>It never fails to send Peter over the edge.</p><p>The words come.</p><p>"You touch me like I'm everything you asked God for…" Tony says, the words so soft that it's like a confession.</p><p>His thrusts slow, the urgency leveling out and he fucks Peter like this. No, it isn't fucking, he's making <em> love </em> to Peter.</p><p>Peter's breath catches in his throat. He's not expecting <em> this </em> and yet– He whimpers as Tony continues to move, slowly but surely teasing his orgasm out of him.</p><p>"Underneath your hands, I become poetry, Pete..." Tony breathes, voice ragged and heavy with the weight of his emotions. "This is the alchemy that you do… This is what you do to me, sweetheart… Make me into something more…"</p><p>Peter shudders in his arms as he comes. He clutches onto Tony's arm, onto his hand as his cock pulses and spills. He doesn't notice any of that, just clings onto his lover as his world condenses down into this one room, this one moment, before it explodes and sends him spiraling into pleasure.</p><p>Tony moves them so they're both comfortable. He tucks himself close to Peter's body and his cock is still hard. It's a solid, reassuring presence in Peter's spent body. </p><p>Peter turns his head, lips parted and so inviting.</p><p>"Kiss me, please," he breathes. "Please, Tony… want your mouth on me when you finish..."</p><p>Tony does as requested, kissing Peter breathless as he drives himself to completion. Peter moans softly into the kiss. He feels even more sensitive than before and it's almost too much… But it isn't long before Tony finishes. He comes with a shudder, his cock buried as deep as possible. Peter feels every twitch, every spurt as Tony fills him up.</p><p>Tony's eyes are hazy with deep satisfaction and contentment when he finishes and he cuddles in close. Their hands are still entwined when Tony brings Peter's hand to his mouth.</p><p>His lips brush over the prominent bones of Peter's knuckles in a sweet kiss.</p><p>"I meant every word, Pete," Tony tells him, "I may not be the best at saying these things… But I try to show I mean it…"</p><p>Peter smiles because he knows it's true. He reverses the positions on their hands so that he can kiss Tony's palm.</p><p>"I don't think either of us is that great at saying stuff like that…" Peter says with a shy smile, "I… I didn't know you felt that way about me and I gotta admit, it's–"</p><p>"Cheesy?" Tony chuckles, abashed.</p><p>"Beautiful," Peter rectifies. "It was beautiful, Tony. Thank you."</p><p>Tony lets out a sigh. Peter isn't sure if it's out of relief or what but he realizes it's one of contentment when the older man nuzzles in closer.</p><p>"See… this is exactly what I meant… You just… do this. Be Peter and you make me…" He trails off, words lost.</p><p>Peter turns to him so they were curled facing one another.</p><p>"I get it," he tells Tony, "Cause you do the same for me." </p><p>Then he chuckles when he realizes that there's so much unsaid. "Yeah, we're not very good at this."</p><p>Tony only smiles and leans in close to kiss his forehead.</p><p>"We'll get better," Tony says, "And as long as you get it and I get it… That's all that matters, isn't it?"</p><p>Peter agrees with a sleepy murmur.</p><p>They'll work at it if it's something that needs working on. But as Tony said, did it really matter as long as they understood one another? As long as they love one another?</p><p>As they settle down, Peter tucks his head beneath Tony's chin and entwines their legs together. Tony's arms come around him and they settle in for a cuddle. His thumb brushes over Peter's arm, rough and gentle… Loving. Perfect.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗</p><p>You can find me on tumblr ♡<br/><a href="Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com">the-mad-starker</a><br/>Feel free to say hi. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>